The present disclosure relates to a beverage serving device such as a carafe which includes structures and methods of operation for preventing dripping of beverage from the pouring spout after dispensing as well as improve control of liquid flow during dispensing and the structure and function of an extension portion of the cover or lid carried on the carafe.
By way of review, a variety of beverage dispensers are available. The present disclosure focuses on beverage dispensers which include a container defining a cavity, a grip or handle associated with the container, and a pouring assembly. Prior art servers such as carafes are generally well known. Such carafes include a container defining a cavity and have a formed spout having a lip in the area of a rim. A variety of such carafes have been developed from a variety of materials.
One of the problems associated with this type of carafe is that during pouring of beverage from inside of the cavity through the mouth, the flow can be challenging to control. Additionally, when pouring is ceased a small quantity of beverage can accumulate on the lip portion of the rim. Often times this small quantity, in the form of a drip, can release from the structure or drip off of the lip and/or follow the bottom of the lip down and run down the outside surface of the container. It appears that once a drip starts forming on the outside of a container a trail of substance left by the initial drip may provide a path of least resistance for subsequent drips to from and follow. As such, it is desirable to prevent the starting of any drips to reduce the likelihood that a drip path will be formed on the external surface of the container.
Some lack of control during pouring can also cause or enhance spilling and messes. The drips running down the outside of the container body can accumulate causing unsightly or difficult to removable staining or deposits, depending on the material, on the container and at least require extra effort in washing the container. Additionally, drips that run down the side of the container can drip onto corresponding surfaces such as table cloths, clothing, counters, rugs and other surfaces.
It would be desirable to develop a dispenser or carafe having a pouring assembly which reduces or eliminates dripping. It would also be desirable to develop such a carafe and methods of pouring which helps improve the control of pouring.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.